Ghost in Namimori
by shanagi95
Summary: Friday 13th, a truly terrifying day for human. On that day, a figure with spiky brown hair was heading toward a big and well-known school named Namimori.


**A/N: **I got this plot from _Connection of Complication_, and she helped me a bit...

* * *

Friday 13th, the day when every ghost was allowed to wander by themselves to everywhere, frightening human, and basically have free reign over human world, a truly terrifying day for human.

On that day, a figure with spiky brown hair was heading toward a big and well-known school named Namimori. Barely audible sounds were echoing in every corner of the road he passed. Those sounds were made by other inhuman being akin to the figure, a supernatural life form, but they were invisible to any mortal. But the short figure seemed like to notice them in the tightening of his face with every whisper he could probably hear clearly.

"… his last chance…"

"…will fail… no doubt…"

"…as expected…"

"…useless…"

If we could discern the differences between two worlds in a same planet, we would hear those voices clearly, mocking the pitying figure.

Still, the caramel eyes didn't lose the determination.

* * *

The night was quiet. Even the famous skylark could feel that this night was different than any other night; he could understand the reason why herbivores didn't crowd like usual. But he was a carnivore. He wouldn't be affected with such a trivial matter.

As a prefect, he must patrol his beloved school, Namimori Middle School. God knows what kind of delinquent would gather and destroy the peaceful life at Namimori in this middle of the night.

He could hear the tune of his favorite song resonance all over the school. Such a beautiful sound, the Namimori School anthem. He stopped in his track when he realized the yellow ball canary bird was nowhere in sight. And Hibird sang it, not humming the tune. And this tune was played on piano, not hummed.

Where did the sound come from?

As the thought suddenly kicked in his mind, he ran immediately toward the source of the beloved sound.

Finally, he arrived in front of music class. It would be the only place in the school to have a piano inside. He could feel his anticipation rising. What kind of intruder of the Namimori Middle School that would have such a great taste of music?

Nonetheless, intruder was still an intruder. He must be bitten to death because the disturbance he had made in this quiet night.

He kicked the door.

* * *

The figure was wandering freely. His mind was undecided, where should he fulfill his test?

He looked around fondly, his smile showing that he had been in the place before, his stride was sure, even if his mind was elsewhere.

His thought was still full with the conversation he had before.

He must finish his task this night, no matter what happened. He finally decided this school to be his last chance, gambling with fate. And even if he was gambling, his hyper intuition didn't go haywire when he had chosen Namimori Middle School. It must be a good this, right?

As he arrived in the school, he could feel the familiar presence.

The presence of human.

His innocent face was creasing into a smile. This should be a piece of cake. He already made a plan. School was famous with it 7 mysteries. What kind of human wouldn't be scared? And just add the fact that it was midnight. He couldn't fail with such a handicap, could he?

He entered the music class soundlessly, reaching the white elegant piano inside it. He opened it, admiring the grandness and magnificence of the piano. It wasn't often that he got to play such a beauty. Even Gokudera was itching to play on one.

He sat on the stool, remembering himself to make himself disappear from human vision. Then he searched his mind for a song to play. Fur elise? No, it was too normal, too usual, too boring. He will just play this school anthem. This was Namimori Middle school right?

He started to play.

He was well halfway into the song when he heard footsteps outside running toward the room he was currently residing.

Yes! This is perfect!

*BANG*

The door blown away, revealing the human he had waited for. Okay, this is my-

"Because of the disturbance you have caused, I'm going to bite you to death!"

Eh?

On reflex, he looked toward the human who just threa-said that to him. Of course it wasn't a threat! No mere human could be a threat toward him!

The human was looming over him, even if said human didn't know about it. His position gave him a perfect view of the human's face, which was startlingly sharp. He squint his eyes, his hand still playing the Namimori School Anthem unconsciously. He knew this human from somewhere, but who exactly…?

"Don't you hear me, herbivore? Stop playing the song! I'll bite you to death!"

I'll bite you to death?

Bite

To

Death?

He stood up quickly, finally recognized the human from the famous catchphrase.

"Hieeee! Hi-Hibari-san!"

The human, now known as Hibari Kyoya, the president of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori Middle School narrowed his already razor-sharp eyes. He looked weirdly thoughtful, as if he was trying to remember something out of his reach.

"This voice… Sa…wa…da…?"

The prefect stumbled over his words. The figure now associated with the name Sawada paled, even if it was unseen, considering his invisibility.

But he lost control of his power, his form flickering in Hibari-san's eyes, until finally he was visible to every living being.

* * *

The skylark took a step back at the now visible Sawada. He was hearing voices in his head, did he finally go crazy?

_("Thank you for the help, Hibari-san!")_

_("Hn.") _

_("This is for helping me!")_

_("You're very kind!)_

_("Shut up herbivore.")_

_("Ne, Hibari-san, do you know that you're my first friend?")_

_("I must go, Hibari-san.")_

_("…why?")_

_("I'll miss you, even if you won't remember me!")_

_("A carnivore won't forget anything, even if it was something as insignificant as an herbivore like you!")_

_("Sorry…")_

_("Don't-!")_

A tear slid down his cheek unnoticed. His hand grew loose and the tonfa slipped down his grasp.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Why do you come back?"

He could feel the herbivore's eyes widened even from here. He could feel a smirk forming. Heh, the herbivore didn't change much.

After he could feel he had regained his control, whether it was his body or his mind, he picked up his tonfa. His eyes were back to its usual piercing form, ready to attack.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, but he could feel a smile played on his lips. Guess he won't pass the test at all.

But it was a small price if he could meet with Hibari-san again.

"I think we should sit down somewhere."

Both of them got out of the music class and headed toward the roof, the place they had met, starting all this mess.

When they finally arrive there, he sat down, admiring the moon. He drew some power from it, to finally explaining everything to Hibari-san.

"Well, did you notice that I was invisible?"

"Hn."

He laughed a carefree laugh that hadn't appeared for so long, since he got this test. "As eloquent as ever, Hibari-san."

The prefect didn't respond. Tsuna sighed, knew this was hard, but he must do it.

"I am a ghost, Hibari-san." He eyed the skylark warily, waiting for an outburst, but when nothing happened he continued. "I was a ghost too, even before I met you."

"That spring, I got into this school, gaining a human body for a while. I was told by my elders to study human and learn how to communicate with you all, as every ghost have experienced. I was turned as a ghost when I was just a toddler, so I don't know very much about human."

_("My… name.. is Sawada Tsunayoshi… Pleased to meet you…" he stuttered out.)_

"But after a week or so, I got isolated from the crowd since I wasn't so coordinated with my human body. I didn't know much about the education too, so I started to get called 'Dame-Tsuna'. Well, it isn't like it was any different with my ghost form, but it was harder as a human."

_("Dame-Tsuna always failed at everything!")_

_("He was useless! Why won't he die?")_

He smiled bitterly. "Some of the scorn was… ironic, I guess. But it still hurt me, and then I started to grow some contempt toward all human. Even if it was only a month into school, I was so tired of all of it, the name-calling, bullying, the…" He trailed off.

"But then you appeared. You, who every other views as terrifying, saved me from a life full of hatred, and not just from them, but from me to them too."

_("What are you doing, herbivore? Left the boy alone or I'll bite you to death.")_

_("It's Hibari! Let's go!")_

_("Leave him! It's not worth it!")_

_("Who are you? Why did you help me?")_

"And I can't hate human again. Not you, at least." Here he stopped a bit, but forced himself to kept going.

"And after that, I grow very close to you. I didn't lie to you, Hibari-san. You're my first friend, human or ghost. As a ghost I am very reclusive. Maybe I am not as much as a failure as I was a human, but I am still failure in the ghost community. I didn't dare to try to get any friend. But after meeting you, my confidence grew a bit. Now, I have Gokudera and Yamamoto and… well, I guess Mukuro could be counted as a friend."

"At our parting day… I had hoped to stay in contact with you, but the elders forbid it. They said a human couldn't be friend with a ghost, and even if I begged, they stay true to their words and refused to relent to my wish, even if it was just you."

_("Please, elders. I won't even meet with him again. I'll just write him letter. Just him! I don't need the other human!")_

_("That can't be approved, young Tsunayoshi. The human will be confused about the other human reaction should he ask the other human about you.")_

"So I said farewell, and just 5 months into the school, Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared."

* * *

"What happened after that?" The prefect spoke up, oddly curious. He noticed the tightening in his chest as the other's story drew him in, but ignored it for the time being.

"I got back to the ghost school, and graduated 6 months ago."

"Graduated? Then why do you come here? Invisible?"

"Well, I graduated in name only. I had finished my study. But I still need to do one thing to get the title as a 'real ghost'."

He stopped talking, building the tension.

"…scaring people."

* * *

Hibari couldn't help himself. He snorted. "That's it?"

The other ghost grew indignant. "Hey, I know it's easy for you, but I haven't finished mine yet!"

"What? You haven't?" Hibari knew it was so unlike him to be this talkative, but… he guessed all the years spent in silent must be balanced now, with a person who didn't mind hearing him talking.

"I couldn't help it!" The ghost huffed in frustration. "Every time I tried, something always screwed up. I tried flickering on and off light in an apartment, but there was a black out. I showed up in a frightening costume, but it was Halloween and I didn't even notice! And the second time I tried it, the supposed victim fell asleep! The third time, nobody even noticed me! And don't let me start on when I go to the forest to make creepy noise! Somebody told me to get a room! Everything I tried always fails one way or another!"

"And now? What are you doing here?"

"E-eh? N-now?" Tsuna repeated nervously.

"W-well, didn't you notice, Hibari-san? I tried to scare you…"

"So you aren't back?" The air around them grew tensed as Hibari asked his question.

"B-back? I guess I am not…"

Hibari sighed, dissolving the tenseness that had started to suffocate the ghost beside him. "What will you do after this?"

"After this? I don't know, this is supposed to be my last chance for the test…" The spiky haired ghost mused.

There was silence.

"Last time? Then what are you doing here? Chatting?" The prefect hated to admit it, but he knew that he and Tsuna was chatting. Well, at least two was a company and not crowding.

The ghost jumped at the suddenly harsh tone from the prefect. "The deadline was on 4 o'clock. There was no more time left Hibari-san, approximately only 20 minutes left. And again, I guess I was hoping to fail… I can't scare a human after all. I… I don't like it."

Hibari closed his mouth. Earlier he wanted to tell the ghost to not give up, but after hearing the confession, he knew not to push it. The boy didn't want to be a ghost; he could say it with conviction.

"What will happen to you if you fail?" he asked quietly.

"I don't really know. All I knew is that if a ghost failed, we won't hear anything again from them. But it is very seldom that a ghost fails at his job. The last time I knew is… 400 years ago."

* * *

"But don't worry! I'm sure I'll be alright!" He said reassuringly. He didn't wasn't Hibari-san to worry about him.

But as he said it, he felt a weird feeling occurred in his body. He stared at his hands, they were fading.

"T-Tsuna?" He looked at Hibari-san, no sure he heard right. Hibari-san never stuttered, no matter what condition.

"Well, I guess I'm really a bad ghost, failing even in estimating time…" He gave a pained smile.

"I guess this is bye-bye."

He disappeared without sound.

*Time skip*

"Good morning, Hibari-san!" Kusakabe Tetsuya greeted the president of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Hn."

"Ah, Hibari-san, there will be a new student today. I tried to tell you yesterday, but you were busy biting the students to death."

"Who is it?" He asked flatly.

"Good morning Hibari-san!" A familiar voice called out to him.

He turned round, meeting a face he didn't think he would see again after that night 1 month ago.

"Ah, there he is. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Do you know him, Hibari-san?"

_**The End**_

* * *

Omake

Tsuna dozed off, even if it was just the start of the day. He was so bored, and even if he was more accustomed to his body, which resulted to his not so clumsy movement, he was still get called 'dame-Tsuna' by the other student. Guess history did repeat itself, huh?

"There will be 2 new students today. They were a transfer student from Italy."

He snapped his head and looked at the teacher. Italy? Gokudera used to brag about his ability to speak Italian, and it was his heritage when he was still alive!

The new students opened the door and stepped in.

"G-Gokudera! Yamamoto!"He spoke, startled.

"Juudaime! I miss you so much! Why didn't you bring me?" The silver haired student lunged toward him, his face full of tears.

"Ahaha, he's right Tsuna. You should tell us you planned to live again, you know?" The other new student said, accompanied with smile.

"H-how did you…?" He stammered out, still didn't believe his friends was here, minus Mukuro, of course.

"I was in coma Juudaime! A stupid doctor named Shamal got a new technology to test on me and wake me up! I was so mad until I learn from the baseball-freak that you are alive too!"

"And you, Yamamoto?" He inquired to the spiky black haired student.

"Well, I failed the test too! I was so worried but then I find myself awake and alive in a hospital with Gokudera!"

"W-what about Mukuro?"

"Well, we didn't know very much about him until this morning. A girl named Nagi became Mukuro in front of us! I thought he possessed her until he said he was just borrowing the girl's body…"

"That's possessing, you idiot!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped. He really forgot about that… particular talent of Mukuro before Yamamoto mentioned it.


End file.
